


Five References to the Doctor in the Great Works of Shakespeare

by cruisedirector



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For muccamukk for the Five Things Meme: <i>You post a topic, list, category, whatever, in my comments section. (Examples: "Five Names Harry Considered for His First Son," or "Five Moments Snape Would Like to Have Back," or "Five Reasons Bella Likes Blood.") Then, in a separate post, I'll post the answers to your Top 5 ideas, according to me. Serious or fun!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five References to the Doctor in the Great Works of Shakespeare

1\. What a piece of work is man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension, how like a god!  
     -- _Hamlet_

2\. Hundreds call themselves  
Your creatures, who by you have been restor'd.  
     -- _Pericles_

3\. To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,  
To the last syllable of recorded time;  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death.  
     -- _Macbeth_

4\. This tempest in my mind  
Doth from my senses take all feeling else.  
     -- _King Lear_

5\. A woman's face, with Nature's own hand painted,  
Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion;  
A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted  
With shifting change, as is false women's fashion;  
An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,  
Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;  
A man in hue, all hues in his controlling,  
Much steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth.  
And for a woman wert thou first created;  
Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,  
And by addition me of thee defeated,  
By adding one thing to my purpose nothing.  
But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,  
Mine be thy love, and thy love's use their treasure.  
     -- _Sonnet XX_


End file.
